Fotografia
by Penelophe
Summary: Remus possuía inúmeros prazeres, mas seu preferido era fotografar Sirius.


Sirius era um daqueles homens que estavam em alta nas passarelas dos Estados Unidos. Seus cabelos estavam sempre desgrenhados, seus lábios rachados, os olhos semiabertos e as olheiras profundas; era como costumava ficar depois das semanas de inúmeras provas e grandes quantidades de lições de casa.

Dorcas comentava que Sirius deveria investir em uma carreira de ator, porque homens descolados e com rosto de quem drogou-se a noite toda sempre ganhavam uma nota preta (apesar disso, a moda Heroin Chic era real). Já Marlene insistia para que ele tentasse no ramo da moda, onde provavelmente seria muito valorizado.

De qualquer forma, quando as duas e Lily tocavam nesse assunto, Sirius aproveitava para tirar um cochilo, deitando a cabeça no colo de Remus, como de praxe.

E Remus não perdia oportunidade alguma. Caçava sua máquina fotográfica na bolsa desgastada, verificava o filme e ajustava o ângulo, até ter uma, dentre tantas, foto perfeita de Sirius Black.

Dorcas olhava-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Marlene sempre pedia pela foto. James reclamava que Remus gastava filme com Sirius em vez de gastar com ele mesmo. Lily achava fofo e Peter não entendia muito bem para quê as fotos serviam.

De início, a máquina era a solução para o seu medo precoce; tinha medo de perder seus amigos e por isso tirava fotos deles, para tê-los ao seu lado. Mas, depois, percebeu que se os perdessem, teria apenas algumas fotos vazias, seriam só papéis vagos. De qualquer forma, já havia comprado a máquina e não podia simplesmente devolvê-la, por isso decidiu que o melhor seria aproveitá-la e tirar fotos das coisas que mais o deixavam emocionado.

Sirius Black cochilando era realmente algo admirável. Suas expressões eram tão calmas e sua respiração tornava-se tão pacífica que era impossível ver uma foto sua e não sentir a calmaria do momento, o cheiro da grama, sentir o sol batendo na sua pele e também indagar-se sobre quais seriam seus sonhos.

Sirius era a constelação infinita de Remus; havia tantas fotos dele em sua gaveta que sempre ganhava um álbum de fotos de James no final do ano, onde podia preenchê-las de fotos e colocar mais delas na gaveta recém-vazia.

Era impossível observar uma foto de Sirius e deixar de suspirar, deixar de sentir seu cheiro e seu toque; Sirius não parecia que estava drogado, mas, na verdade, ele parecia _ser_ a droga que, aliás, Remus estava viciado.

E naquele momento, Remus sentiu-se entorpecido por ele. Enquanto ele o tocava e passava a língua em seu membro, vagarosamente, lhe deixando querer mais, Remus revirava os olhos e apertava os lençóis entre seus dedos.

— Sirius… — suspirou e sentiu a boca abandonar a diversão prazerosa.

Sirius adorava brincar vagarosamente com Remus na cama. Era como uma pequena vingança, devido as inúmeras fotos que Remus tendia a tirar quando estava disperso.

E, naquele momento, Remus estava tão disperso no prazer que sentia enquanto uma das mãos de Sirius acariciava seu pênis, que nem mesmo percebeu o amante pegando a câmera no cômodo ao lado e tirando uma foto rápida de seu rosto luxuoso.

— Sirius seu filho da... — antes que pudesse completar, Sirius lhe deu um beijo rápido, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

— Por Merlin, Remus, você fica lindo gemendo — murmurou Sirius agarrando a foto e reparando nos traços suaves do outro.

Remus tinha olhos fechado e encontrava-se mordendo o lábio, tão sensual que Sirius guardou a foto para _usá-la_ mais tarde.

— Devolva, Sirius Black! — Remus jogou-se em seu colo e tentou agarrar a foto, mas Sirius fora mais rápido.

— Por que eu não posso ter uma foto sua quando você tem centenas minhas? — era um bom argumento, mas Remus era teimoso demais.

— Porque em nenhuma delas você está gemendo — outro bom argumento.

— Ninguém vai ver, não se preocupe, sou um pouco ciumento com o que é meu — brincou Sirius derrubando-o na cama.

— Por que quer tanto essa foto? — questionou Remus, levantando a calça.

— Por que você tem tantas fotos minhas? — retrucou.

— Porque eu quero tê-lo por perto. Sempre. Se um dia eu te perder… pelo menos posso ter nossas lembranças gravadas em um pedaço de papel — murmurou seriamente.

— Por Merlin, Remus, você é tão melancólico! O que te faz pensar que você vai me perder? — Sirius também vestia-se, não tinha coragem de encarar Remus, a verdade era que encontrava-se tão emocional quanto ele.

— A guerra está chegando, Sirius. Não estamos num conto de fadas, coisas ruins acontecem o tempo todo. Eu não quero te perder para isso, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer. Tentar te proteger e ter fotografias suas são tudo o que eu posso fazer, infelizmente.

Sirius agarrou a câmera e sentou-se ao lado de um Remus descabelado, tirando uma segunda foto, mas dessa vez juntos.

Agarrou a foto e balançou-a e, em seguida, rasgou-a e pequenos pedacinhos.

— Não precisamos viver pedaços de papéis, podemos viver o agora e guardar tudo aqui — apontou para a cabeça e colocou as mãos na cintura, os olhos cinzas estavam concentrados nos âmbares.

— Ah é?

— É. Aliás, você não vai precisar das fotos, porque você nunca vai me perder — disse Sirius, confiante.

Remus passou a acreditar cada vez mais nas palavras de Sirius, apesar de viver eternamente com medo, Siris parecia sempre tão confiante nas coisas que saíam de sua boca, que cada dia mais as palavras pareciam de fato verdadeiras. E então Remus abandonou a câmera e passou a manter as memórias frescas em sua mente, mesmo que ainda achasse Sirius uma ótima possibilidade para uma fotografia.

— Você é um idiota — beijou-o e acariciou suas costas nuas, em seguida deslizou a mão para o bolso da calça agarrando a foto e jogando Sirius para o lado.

— Volta aqui Remus, essa foto é minha! — correu atrás do amante, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele realmente encontrava-se confiante antes da guerra. Remus sabia muito bem que Sirius não podia prometer algo que ele não sabia se poderia cumprir, mas ele estava sempre afirmando que Remus nunca o perderia, mesmo que nenhum dos dois soubesse se isso de fato aconteceria.

Sirius, infelizmente, não cumprira sua promessa e, apesar das promessas e palavras confiantes, no fim das contas, Remus passou o resto da sua vida abrindo as caixas e reparando em cada detalhe das inúmeras fotos da sua constelação favorita. Afinal, lembranças gravadas em um pedaço de papel era tudo que possuía.


End file.
